Trophallaxie
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Les abeilles ont fait quoi ? Demandai-je, intéressé. Les abeilles échangent leurs nourritures par une sorte de bouche à bouche, ça s'appelle la trophallaxie. Et la demande se fait par tapotements codés des antennes de l'une sur celles de l'autre. C'est fascinant, je trouve. Pourquoi j'ai choisi de parler ça moi, mais dans quel guêpier me suis-je encore mis.


**Titre**: Trophallaxie

**Auteures**: Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : M  
**  
****Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 6124

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes , il est né d'un RP où la première était John et la seconde Sherlock. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture.

* * *

Je le vois chaque matin sortir de sa voiture conduite par son frère. Et comme chaque matin il est touours accueillit par ce Victor... après tout c'est son petit ami c'est presque normal. Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Je l'envie beaucoup. Mais Sherlock ne me connait même pas pourtant ce matin avant d'entrer dans la salle il m'adressa un sourire.

_Je lui souris, parce qu'il me plait, parce que j'aime ses yeux bleus et que j'ai envie qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire tout de go que je l'aime, déjà que ça ne me ressemble pas mais en plus, il ne sort qu'avec des filles. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'envie Mary Morstan et toutes les autres..._

Je lui rends son sourire et je crois que mes joues vont s'enflammer. Ses iris claires me fixent longuement, je peux scruter chaque détail chacune des boucles qui retombent sur son front. Mais l'échange s'écourte quand Sarah arrive, elle me bloque la vue. Je soupire profondément.

_Je crois vraiment que je l'aime alors pour ça j'essaie de le rendre jaloux avec Victor, qui en plus d'être mon cousin au quatrième degré est amoureux de moi...Tss. Je lui ai pourtant dit que je n'étais pas attaché avec lui, mais depuis que l'on s'est offert cette connerie de virginité à 14 ans, il est devenu une vraie sangsue._

Il est installé juste derrière moi en cours. Je n'ose même pas me retourner, Mary me parle de son hamster ou de son lapin. Je n'y fais pas attention : je préfère écouter le discours de Sherlock et Victor même si le sujet me semble mal approprié.

_Je veux juste tuer le temps pendant ce cours oh combien passionnant de biologie ! Et je sais qu'il m'écoute alors j'invente au fur et à mesure un récit assez osé que je raconte à Victor dans les détails de tel sorte que je puisse le rendre un peu jaloux._

Mon dieu la conversation est trop intime. Il parle assez fort pourtant mais personne n'y fait attention. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, ce garçon a une voix si érotique !

_Je continus, j'insiste sur certains détails assez personnels comme le grain de beauté qu'il a sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Je lui raconte les outrages que ma langue fait subir à son sexe et à sa bouche et puis pour que ce j'imagine soit crédible quant aux sensations, je pense à John._

Je suis étonné qu'il sache que j'ai un grain de beauté sur la cuisse, et cela me parait étrange de l'imaginer en train de me toucher là. Mon stylo tombe par inadvertance et roule derrière, je me retourne, essayant de ne pas me faire voir. Trop loin : je dois m'agenouiller par terre.

_Je le vois se baisser et j'aperçois l'élastique de son slip gris et je me prends à fantasmer, heureusement que c'est la dernière heure de cours avant le déjeuner. Je crois que je requerrais les services de Victor dans les toilettes pendant la pause, ou je risque d'avoir quelques soucis durant l'après-midi._

Je m'étire pour le saisir et cogne mon front dans le genou de Sherlock .Ouch... Je me frotte le front rougi et entend distinctement la remarque de Victor : « Mais quel handicapé celui-là, casse-toi ; tu souilles Sherlock ! »

_Eh bien voilà, ça casse tout. Victor vient de briser l'espèce de torpeur délicieuse dans laquelle j'étais plongé avec délectation. Le problème pour lequel j'avais l'intention de le sollicité une dernière fois vient de disparaître. Mais bon, je dois encore rendre John jaloux alors je tache de ne pas faire de réflexions à mon très cher cousin même si ça me brûle la langue._

Je lève les yeux au ciel n'y prêtant pas plus attention.

« Je serai plus prudent à l'avenir de ne pas effleurer le corps délicat de monsieur Holmes. »

_Il parle de m'effleurer et me voilà repris de vigueur. Rien que l'idée, putain, j'en suis presque dur. C'est pas normal, je ne suis pas normal, l'effet que me fait John Watson n'est pas normal. Même Victor ne me fait pas ça…_

Victor me défia du regard et heureusement pour moi le professeur nous interrompu.

« John retournez-vous s'il vous plait ».

Je m'exécute en silence.

_Victor commence à devenir lourd, je lui aie déjà dit que je ne l'aimais pas, pourquoi il s'obstine ? Ça devient agaçant quand même. Et puis John ne mérite pas d'avoir cet idiot qui le jalouse, mais bon, je me demande aussi pourquoi j'essaye de rendre jaloux et surtout gay John Watson._

Je m'ennuyais affreusement quant au bout des vingt premières minutes le professeur décida de nous expliquer une de ses expériences.

« John, Sherlock pouvez-vous descendre dans mon labo pour aller me chercher mon expérience sur les poussins »

Je me levais en silence. Pourquoi devais-je traverser deux étages avec le mec que j'aime en secret !

_L'expérience très trépidante sur les poussins...mais comme c'est génial...si je ne l'avait pas déjà faite il y'a presque quatre ans à Holmes Manor dans la cuisine en me servant des cailles destinées au repas de Noël. Mais être avec John et John seul pendant dix minutes, ça se mérite, je pense._

Je lui tiens la porte par politesse, et nous traversons le couloir en silence puis je demande assez embarrassé car je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

« Tu préfères les escaliers ou l'ascenseur ?»

_J'ai toujours préféré les escaliers, je n'aime pas l'espèce de promiscuité repoussante que l'on a dans les ascenseurs. Et puis l'idée même d'avoir entretenir une conversation pour meubler le temps, c'est absolument affreux. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je réponds que je préfère prendre l'ascenseur._

Je me demande pourquoi je lui ai demandé... c'est le fantasme de tout homme d'être coincé dans cette cage mécanique. Arrivé devant j'appuie sur le bouton.

« Ils sont vieux j'espère qu'il va lâcher...euh je veux dire ne pas lâcher ! Ce serait terriblement embêtant… »

_Une glissée freudienne trahit John et je lui souris, pour tout autre idiot, j'aurais ricané mais là, je souris bêtement, presque amoureusement. Je me répugne._

Je me glisse au fond de l'appareil en silence, je fixe mes chaussures silencieusement.

_Je me colle à la porte, de peur que mon corps se permette lui aussi de me trahir, surtout dans un espace aussi restreint, avec personne d'autre que John pour être la source de mon désarroi et surtout de mon désir._

L'appareil tremble. Je grimace. Sherlock semble si glacial, qu'est ce j'espérai moi... je suis loin d'être son type. Je suis trop différent de lui.

_Je n'aime pas vraiment ce grincement sinistre, ça n'augure rien de bon et c'est des plus agaçants...mais si ça peut me permettre de passer un peu plus de temps que prévu avec John..._

Ce qui devait arrivait, arriva. L'ascenseur se stoppa et les lumières nous lâchèrent.

« Panne de courant...quel bahut de merde »

_« A qui tu le dis, John » et je m'assois en tailleur au sol histoire de ne pas m'épuiser en vain en restant debout._

Je le rejoins par terre, mon genou collé au sien.

« Tu connais mon prénom ? »

_« Bien sûr que je connais ton prénom John Hammish Watson. »_

Je reste surpris, en haussant les épaules.

«Je suis agréablement surpris.»

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Une question que je n'ai plus l'habitude de poser, mais je veux la réponse, je la désire ardemment même._

« Je pensais être invisible et aussi insignifiant qu'un insecte pour toi… »

_« Et bien, les insectes peuvent être très intéressants, les abeilles par exemple ont élaborés une communication composée de... » Je m'interromps brusquement sachant que je vais l'importuner avec mon explication sur ces passionnants insectes._

« Les abeilles ont fait quoi ? » Demandai-je, intéressé.

_« Les abeilles échangent leurs nourritures par une sorte de bouche à bouche, ça s'appelle la trophallaxie. Et la demande se fait par tapotements codés des antennes de l'une sur celles de l'autre. C'est fascinant, je trouve.» Pourquoi j'ai choisi de parler ça moi, mais dans quel guêpier me suis-je encore mis._

« Wow je dormirai moins bête ! Tu as déjà vu des abeilles faire ceci ? «

_« J'ai pu observer ça dans mon laboratoire. » J'essaye de penser aux choses les plus anaphrodisiaques que j'ai vu dans ce labo pour essayer de regagner une certaine contenance. Je partage un carré de un mètre soixante-dix par deux mètres avec John Watson…_

« Tu as ton propre laboratoire… ? En même temps ça ne m'étonnes pas, tu vis dans une grande maison et tu es très intelligent »

_« En fait j'ai aménagé une partie de ma chambre en labo...Et tu dis que je suis intelligent...en général les gens ne disent pas ça. »_

_Je reste bouche bée._

« Mais les gens ne voient rien alors ! Tu es fascinant je trouve »

_« Les trois quarts du temps, je me fais traiter de sale fouineur...et c'est bien la première fois que l'on me qualifie de fascinant. »_

Je lui souris.

« Tu es loin d'être un fouineur Sherlock »

_« Comment tu peux le savoir, John ? » Il m'a appelé par mon prénom et le 'taré' ne suit pas, il ne m'a pas dit que j'étais un psychopathe, il ne m'a pas dit que je le répugnais...j'ai peut-être une chance après tout._

« Ça se voit dans tes yeux. »

_« Ça tombe bien, on est dans le noir... »Le sarcasme me revient naturellement. _

« Je veux dire les autres jours, comme avant le cours ce matin »

_Je ne réponds rien._

« Désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer...rhha je suis trop nul !»

_« Non, John tu n'es pas nul. » Je me sens obligé de le rassurer._

« Ouais... » Je me relevai alors que la lumière réapparue. « On va pouvoir sortir » mais quel nul je suis...

_« On aura quand même attendu vingt-cinq minutes et puis on a toujours pas les poussins pour le prof... »Fais-je remarquer._

« C'est bête le cours va se terminer, on devrait aller récupérer nos affaires »

_« Ça te dit que l'on reste là jusqu'à la fin du cours... » Je propose quelque chose de dangereux, j'en ai conscience._

« Oui ça marche, je déteste les cours de biologie en plus. »

_« On dira que ça n'a pas marché tout de suite...et puis de toute façon, pour dix minutes de cours... »_

« C'est dix minutes de lui de plus avec toi »

_« Je comprends pas, John »_

« Laisse. Je dis n'importe quoi... ton grand frère va bien ? »

_« Je me fiche de Mycroft comme d'une guigne, si tu veux tout savoir. »_

« Il est sorti major de la fac selon des rumeurs. »

_« Mais qui se soucie de Mycroft honnêtement, certainement pas moi »_

« C'est un être humain comme nous »

_« Ah, ça c'est pas sûr. Nous autres les Holmes, ne sommes pas vraiment humains. »_

J'éclatai de rire « Hahaha! Et donc vous êtes des démons ? »

_« Peut-être » ajoutais-je l'air très sérieux avant de commencer à pouffer de rire discrètement._

Je le suivis dans l'hilarité, me tenant le ventre.

_La sonnerie va retentir dans quatre minutes et demi alors j'invite John à sortir de l'ascenseur qui est resté bloqué au niveau des labos._

Nous sortons de l'ascenseur j'ai bien envie de faire quelque chose, mais je n'ose pas. Une minute passe et alors qu'il est légèrement devant moi je lui tapote l'arrière de la nuque.

_Mu par un automatisme qui m'est inconnu, je me retourne et je me sens presque prêt à embrasser John, comme une abeille voulant gratifier une de ses congénères d'une trophallaxie, mais je sais ce que ça ne se fait pas entre humains non-consentants._

Nous sommes tout près, je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je le fixe dans les yeux, je ferme les yeux pour lui dire que je suis d'accord.

_Le temps vient de s'arrêter, je pose mes lèvres fines sur celles plus voluptueuses de John, c'est délicieux même si nos nez et nos dents se sont entrechoqués._

Le baiser est terriblement maladroit, mais tellement agréable. J'oublie de respirer, toute l'expérience que j'ai accumulée avec mes petites amies s'effondre.

_À regret, je brise le baiser et je contemple l'air appréciateur les lèvres rougies et gonflés de John et je lui rappelle que nous devons retourner chercher nos affaires._

Je lui souris et marche devant. Mon dieu je viens d'embrasser Sherlock Holmes ! C' était magique! « Merci » lui dis-je avant de rentrer dans la salle.

_Je ne lui réponds pas et je lui fais un clin d'œil en disant assez long, puis dans un souffle je lui dis de me retrouver chez moi ce soir. En rentrant dans la salle que les élèves ont commencé à déserter depuis peu pour aller déjeuner, je peste contre le lycée et ses ascenseurs pour la forme. Victor m'attend devant la statue de Sherinford Doyle comme à son habitude, appuyé contre avec nonchalance._

Je suis un peu surpris de cette invitation, mais je ne peux pas refuser. Alors je le quitte et rejoins les autres qui se plaignent de Sherlock.

« Mon dieu John tu as survécu au taré ! »

« Et tu es revenu entier ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Si on veut. En réalité il m'avait tué sur place.

_Je rejoins Victor et je le congédie, je lui informe que je n'ai plus besoin de ses 'services' et il se demande ce qui m'ait passé par la tête. Il fait une nouvelle allusion à une quelconque défaillance mentale chez John qui aurait pu me conduire à de telles extrémités. Jusqu'à la fin, il se sera obstiné à ne pas comprendre._

Je croise par hasard Sherlock dans le couloir qui mène à la cafétéria. Je lui fais un timide sourire : étant avec tout le groupe.

_Je fais semblant de l'ignorer et je lui fais comprendre tant bien que mal que nous nous retrouverons à la bibliothèque après manger. _

_J'ai abandonné Victor à son triste sort, il rentre manger chez lui, Oncle Ludwig ne veut pas que son fils mange avec la plèbe. Mais d'habitude, avant que Peter, leur chauffeur vienne déposer sa voiture sur le parking du lycée, je lui accorde un baiser et vu que maintenant nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire…_

Nous allons manger comme à l'habitude à notre table. Mais aujourd'hui je ne me sens pas à ma place. Peut-être suis-je différent depuis ce baiser. Je prétexte ne pas avoir faim, et un devoir à finir pour m'échapper a la bibliothèque.

_Je rentre dans la bibliothèque, déserte à cette heure-ci et je me dirige très naturellement vers la table du fond et je m'assois sur la chaise sans ménagement, me perdant dans les souvenirs fugitifs des lèvres de John sur les miennes. Putain, c'était bon. J'ai envie de recommencer._

Comme je ne vais que rarement a la bibliothèque, je cherche mes repères. Je retrouve enfin la tignasse brune de mes rêves, je m'installe à ces côtés.

« Re »

_« Tu es venu John ? » mon ton est mi-surpris mi-admiratif._

« Oui bien sûr. J'avais envie de te voir. Victor n'est pas avec toi ? »

_« Il était temps que je me débarrasse de lui, tu ne crois pas... »_

« Te débarrasser… le mot est fort quand même »

_« Victor est mon cousin au quatrième degré et je n'ai pas besoin de lui, mais j'ai besoin de toi...J'ai besoin que l'on réitère la trophallaxie... »_

« Je ne savais pas... mais il semblait attaché à toi quand même » Je m'approchais. « On peut réitérer la tropha...tropha quoi déjà ? »

_« Trophallaxie, John. On ne le fera pas au lycée parce que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de m'arrêter à temps, mais on fera ça chez moi ce soir. Mes parents sont absents jusqu'à samedi et il n'y aura que Martha et Jethro à la maison. » _

Je me pinçais les lèvres.

« Je saurai être patient »

_« Mais si tu veux, je peux t'en donner un avant-goût si tu m'arrêtes à temps » rajoutai-je, parce que j'avais un besoin viscéral de l'embrasser._

« Bien sûr et puis pour moi tu arrivais à te canaliser non ? »

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts.

« Je suis le remplaçant de Victor ? »

_« Pas vraiment, si j'étais honnête je t'avouerais que Victor te remplaçait. »_

« Me remplacer moi ? »

_« Oui, te remplacer toi, John Hammish Watson...je cherchais, pitoyablement je le concède, à te rendre jaloux. » Pourquoi j'avoue ça moi ?_

« Depuis le début, alors tu savais depuis le début pour moi et mes sentiments ?»

_« Tu as des sentiments pour moi John...? En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment mais j'ai voulu essayer, c'est un peu idiot, je sais. Je n'étais même pas sûr que tu étais gay, parce que jusqu'à maintenant je t'ai toujours vu sortir avec des filles : Sarah Sawyer, Violet Hunter et dernièrement Mary Morstan. »_

« Je ne suis pas gay enfin je ne pense pas. Je cherchais juste à tomber amoureux mais tu me revenais en tête à chaque fois. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour. »

_"Tu peux très bien être bisexuel John, tu sais, ce n'est pas une tare. Figure-toi que Irène Adler est aussi bisexuelle...Et ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir du succès. Et puis je crois que je t'aime moi aussi."_

Je rougis de plus belle et l'embrasse sans lui demander son autorisation.

« Je veux y croire de tout mon cœur Sherlock ».

_Je me fais violence pour ne pas injecter toute la passion qui rend mon sang brûlant dans ce baiser et je réponds timidement avant de lui dire que nous nous retrouverons ce soir chez moi et vu que nous sommes en week-end ce jeudi._

Je quitte ses lèvres à regret. « Je comprends Sherlock... je viendrais ce soir »

_« À ce soir, John » lors que John sort de la bibliothèque, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que l'après-midi va passer très lentement. Trop lentement._

Nous n'avons pas cours ensemble. J'aurai du lui donner mon numéro : il me manque déjà.

_Je crois que John a son cours de biologie avancée quand je dois aller à mon cours de chimie. Je me traîne presque jusqu'au labo d'Hooper mais je me dis que quand tout cela sera fini, je serais en week-end et je retrouverais John..._

Je n'écoute presque pas le cours. C'est si long que je ne crois pas que c'est la fin quand la sonnerie retentit. Finalement si .Je sors, fatigué de cette journée.

_Je fais les expériences que le prof veut que nous fassions avec une précision automatique. Mais au bout d'un moment je lutte contre l'envie de prendre la javel qu'il garde sous son bureau pour la mélanger avec l'acide acétique qui traine dans l'un de mes tubes à essais...ça ne se fait pas de fabriquer du dichlore en classe...et puis bon, ça sent assez mauvais et je ne veux pas sentir le dichlore quand je retrouverais John._

Je sais que Sherlock sort une demi-heure après moi, alors je l'attends devant sa salle.

_John m'attend avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais un sourire sympa, pas comme Victor qui me donnait l'impression de me bouffer du regard._

« Il vous retiens toujours comme ça… ? » râlais-je en lui emboitant le pas

_« Régulièrement, mais bon on est en chimie avancée John… et j'étais à deux doigts de mélanger la javel et l'acide acétique... »_

« Tu es dangereux comme garçon toi »

_"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?" J'ose dire quelque chose de ce genre, je me surprends moi-même._

« Si tu connaissais toutes les raisons qui font que mon cœur bat pour toi Sherlock. »

_« Une contraction du myocarde peut-être... ». Je fais un peu d'humour._

« En tout cas pas ton humour » Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur.

_« C'est dommage, parce que je croyais vraiment à ce vieux dicton français bidon... » Fis-je en feignant une quelconque déception._

Je lui adresse un grand sourire « Ce qui plaisait à Victor… »

_« Pour ça on peut prendre notre temps, crois-le ou non, mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi tout de suite, je veux te découvrir, je veux t'embrasser et je veux t'aimer. »_

« Je t'aurai arraché les membres un par un si tu avais tenté de passer ta main en dessous de ma ceinture ce soir »

_« Vraiment John...en es-tu certain... »Je m'efforce de prendre une voix sensuelle mais je suis sûr que j'échoue misérablement._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer « Pff je suis certain d'une chose en tout cas... tu as des efforts à faire pour me faire jouir juste avec ta voix »

_« John, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as déjà mué qu'il faut en tirer orgueil, et puis qui te dit que dans quelques années, je ne pourrais pas te faire venir au seul son de ma voix. »_

« Oh peut-être que tu y'arriveras très bien »

_« Alors on essayera ce soir__: si mes mains peuvent remplacer ma voix...__» J'ai bon espoir qu'il accepte même si ça semble un peu prématuré._

« Sherlock…Tu ne suis pas tes engagements pas de sexe ce soir. Je ne suis pas un objet de désir ! » rappelai-je froidement

_«Oh que si mon cher John, tu es un objet de désir, et plutôt un beau spécimen si j'en crois les cancans de Mary Morstan...»_

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains.

« Je croyais que vous vous détestiez »

_« Je n'ai aucune animosité particulière contre elle mais je ne lui parle pas, je l'ai juste entendue jacasser avec les françaises qui sont arrivés pour l'échange la semaine dernière. Une vraie pie, ton ex. » Et je sais que Mary n'est pas l'ex de John…_

« Est qu'est-ce que tu as entendu de la bouche de mon EX ? »

_« Elle racontait tes prouesses aux froggies et disait que tu étais chasse gardée mais que tu étais aussi un putain de bon coup, et je ne fais que cité. C'est ce que j'ai compris dans mon français un peu rouillé. »_

« Oh mais quelle honte... » je me pinçais l'arête du nez. « Je suis bien content que tu n'es pas tout compris »

_« C'est plutôt flatteur, je crois... Manque plus que tu te remettes de ta petite copine de quelques jours que tu as eu lors du voyage que l'école à fait en Espagne et tu auras une réputation dans trois pays...imagine John 'Trois Pays' Watson. »_

« Tu te moque en plus » Je pris la mouche

_« Mais non, John. Je n'ai mis dans mon lit qu'un homme, et encore c'est mon cousin au quatrième degré et j'ai profité de ses sentiments pour moi... »_

« Oui c'est presque salaud, mais tu m'aimes non ? »

_« Oui, je t'aime… »_

Je l'embrassais encore une fois « Problème résolu »

_Nous arrivons chez moi et je rentre le premier par la porte de service sur le côté , cette porte Jethro la laisse toujours ouverte pour moi, pour m'éviter d'avoir à passer dans toute la galerie pleine de flonflon et fanfreluches choisies par Mummy quand elle a fait des travaux._

« Sherlock tu as... une grande maison »

_« Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que j'ai un grand lit... »_

« Sherlock... »

_« Bah tu vas rester dormir à la maison quand même... »_

« Tu aurais dû me kidnapper »

_« Je peux toujours demander une voiture à Mycroft ou je peux lui emprunter sa Jag... »_

« Tu conduis ? »

_« Tout n'est qu'affaire d'une petite carte rose inutile... »_

"Sherlock... tu me fascine : emmène-moi dans ta chambre"

_« Tu l'auras voulu et demandé, John »_

« Bien sûr »Je tendis la main

_J'emmène donc John dans ma chambre et ce conformément à sa demande la plus expresse._

Dans sa chambre il me poussa sur le lit

_J'embrassais mon amant à perdre le souffle et la raison. Je l'embrassais comme si un noyé en quête d'air, je l'embrassais comme je n'avais jamais embrassé et je passais les mains sous sa chemise d'uniforme bien malgré moi mais j'avais besoin de resserrer cette étreinte démentielle._

Je répondais à ses baisers, chacun. J'en avais le souffle court et mon corps commençait à me trahir.

« Sherlock... »

_« Oui, John, que se passe-t-il ? »_

« C'est si bon. »

_« Mais alors pourquoi ce ton plaintif... »_

« Mon corps te désire mais pas ma raison...enfin je veux attendre »

_« Je peux attendre John, mais il faudra que tu me laisse la possibilité et le temps d'évacuer la frustration avant d'aller nous coucher. J'irais dans la salle de bain pour ne pas t'infliger ça. »_

« Je... peut-être que je pourrais t'aider finalement »

_« Je ne veux vraiment pas te forcer, parce qu'avec toi c'est pas juste pour _ça_ c'est aussi parce que je t'aime, vraiment. »_

_« Quel retournement de situation, John, si je m'y attendais... »_

« Tu le savais Sherlock... parle-moi de tes désirs »

_« Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ? »_

« Très longue bien sur »

_« Tant pis, j'aurais préféré la version courte. Mais bon, passons à la version longue : Nous sommes tous les deux dans la bibliothèque, comme cette après-midi, à la même table, peu de temps avant la fermeture des lieux et avant que cette vieille harpie de bibliothécaire nous chasse, tu t'installes sous la table et tu me baisses mon pantalon et ... » _

« Et ? » je m'approche de lui et caressa sa joue « Dis-moi »

_« Tu me prends dans ta bouche experte et ... » Je ne peux pas résister et j'embrasse John une nouvelle fois avec passion._

« Et je te fais la plus extraordinaire fellation du monde ? »

_« Oui, John, tu me fais la meilleure pipe du monde...Meilleure même que celle de cet idiot de Magritte. »_

« Sherlock combien de personne t'ont déjà touché. »

_« Une »_

« C'est de trop »

_« Comment ça… serais-tu possessif John Watson ? »_

« Maintenant que je te tiens Sherlock »

_« Je peux t'enlever ta chemise ? »_

« Oui avec plaisir »

_« Et ton pantalon ? »_

« Oh oui aussi »

_« Et ton slip gris ? »_

« Tu... me mates ! » Je rougis.

_« Oui, un peu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ce matin en bio. Et puis, je crois que le fait que tu sois dans l'équipe de rugby aide un peu ton anatomie à prendre des formes assez enviables... »_

« Dis-moi, donne-moi envie »

_« Tout en toi me donne envie, tes cuisses que j'imagine plus fermes que les miennes trop maigres et osseuses, je les caresse et je te fais gémir de satisfaction avant même d'avoir laissé mes mains descendre le long de la ligne fine de poils blonds qui me mène à Lui... »_

« Oh …lui ? Il t'intéresse plus que moi ? »

_« Mais Lui fait partie de toi. Et je m'intéresse à vous deux. »_

« Et sans lui je serai aussi attirant ? »

_« Je ne t'aime pas que pour cela, mais je dois admettre que ça contribue à mon amour pour toi. »_

« Il parait qu'une relation est plus stable grâce au sexe »

_« Sans doute, mais vu que nous ne sommes pas encore dans une relation, je ne peux pas dire »_

« Sex friend? »

_« Pour l'instant. Même si j'aimerais bien entamer quelque chose de sérieux avec toi John. Quelque chose dont notre époque se souviendra, quelque chose dont nous nous souviendrons, même quand nous serons vieux et atteints d'Alzheimer. »_

« Toi… Alzheimer laisse-moi rire... et bien disons sex friend pour le moment »

_« On peut commencer maintenant si tu veux. Tu veux que je trouve quelque chose pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance ? »_

« Je ne suis pas contre tes idées fantastiques »

_« J'ai un enregistrement des textes de Casanova par un type assez peu connu et qui a un nom encore plus risible que le mien, mais c'est sympa à écouter...c'est du porno pour les oreilles si tu veux... »_

J'arquai un sourcil. « Je suis vieux jeu... je n'ai fait que les magazines »

_« Et bien nous allons écouter l'Histoire de ma vie lu par Benedict Cumberbatch John. Je te conseille d'enlever ton pantalon et ta chemise pour être plus à l'aise. » Je vais chercher le cd et je l'insère dans le lecteur stéréo._

J'obéis, pas trop certain de ce qui se passe, en caleçon gris sur le lit de Sherlock.

_Je retire mes vêtements et je m'allonge à côté de John. À une distance respectueuse mais quand même assez proche. _

Je le fixe longuement écoutant les paroles

_Incapable de garder mes mains pour moi plus longuement, je me retourne vers John et je l'embrasse sur le torse._

Je frémis plutôt surpris et caresse tendrement ses cheveux, je suis mal à l'aise, je n'ai jamais était touché par un homme

_Le son entêtant s'estompe, mon esprit ne se concentre plus, mais je ressens, je sens sous mes doigts la peau rêche de John, j'apprécie et me balade avec une douceur bien différente de l'animalité pour ne pas dire bestialité des ébats que j'ai pu avoir avec Victor._

Il est partout à la fois, il est doué. J'oublie le monde autour de nous et m'attarde à enrouler chaque boucle dans mes doigts.

_Je le caresse à chaque endroit que mes doigts peuvent attendre mais par respect pour mon engagement, je ne vais pas baisser son slip gris. Je touche ses bras, je grattouille l'intérieur de ses cuisses, j'embrasse ses lèvres._

Je me laisse faire, l'observant avec beaucoup d'admiration. Mes mains reposent sur son torse, je me lance et tente de titiller un de ses tétons.

_Je manque de laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur que je réprime à la dernière seconde, il vient de me pincer assez fort, mais je salue l'initiative, je sais que c'est la première fois qu'il couche avec un homme. _

Vu la tête qu'il fait je préfère garder mes mains pour moi, et baisse le regard pour ne pas croiser le sien.

_« Tu peux continuer John, mais plus doucement cette fois-ci et normalement tout ira bien »._

« Tu es sur ? » Je me relance, y allant très délicatement cette fois. « Embrasse-moi, rassure-moi »

_« Tu as juste besoin d'un peu de pratique et d'entrainement, tu es loin d'être un incapable. » Je l'embrasse chastement et alors qu'il commence à prendre confiance, je remonte un peu dans le lit et j'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de chevet._

« C'était comme ça avec Victor ? »

_« Non » Je ne réponds que ça, il n'a pas besoin de savoir le reste._

Je reste insatisfait de la réponse et grogne.

_« Tu veux tout savoir ? »_

« Oui bien sûr »

_« On peut finir ce que l'on a commencé avant, parce que tu peux peut-être te rendre compte que je suis pas dans une situation où j'aimerais avoir à raconter une longue histoire... »_

Je ris doucement. « Pardonne-moi » je m'approchais de lui dangereusement ma cuisse se frottant volontairement à son membre désireux « En effet ».

_« Tu vois par toi-même... » Je sors de la table de chevet le flacon de lubrifiant et je lui donne._

« Et...j'en fais quoi ? » demandai-je hésitant.

_« Ce que tu veux, comme tu veux, où tu veux, je ne veux pas t'obliger et je peux m'occuper de toi si tu le veux. » Je lui dis ça, mais j'ai juste envie qu'il me prenne sauvagement et à en oublier mon nom. Mais il ne faut pas le brusquer._

Je déglutis et lui applique du lubrifiant sur le sexe.

_Le lubrifiant est encore froid ; je frémis un peu, je bascule la tête en arrière et je ferme les yeux._

« Est-ce que c'est agréable comme ça ? » mes doigts traçaient un chemin sur son membre.

_« Fais comme tu le ferais pour toi, tu feras pour le mieux » Je veux juste profiter et pas me poser de questions._

J'obéis et glisse ma main droite dessus comme si c'était mon corps.

_John cache bien son jeu, je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi doué. Putain! Il vient juste de passer sur l'artère et je ne pensais pas que je pouvais ressentir des sensations pareilles...je crois que j'ai bien fait de l'inviter ce soir. Il faudra que je sois à la hauteur tout à l'heure, et ça ce n'est pas gagné._

Il ne dit rien, j'étais inquiet et je dépose mes lèvres sur son ventre. Embrassant son nombril, roulant sa peau entre mes dents.

_« John, s'il te plait, plus vite.__» articulais-je assez péniblement._

Je le fis et accélére mes caresses.

_Ouf, là je crois que je ne vais vraiment plus tarder. Je suis pris dans une espèce de maelstrom cotonneux et il me faut prévenir John. John qui comprend à mes halètements et à ma voix hachée que je suis au bord du gouffre._

Le liquide blanc et collant de Sherlock se déverse sur mes doigts. Je n'ose plus bouger et j'attends sa réaction.

_Essoufflé, j'arrive à remercier John mais avant de lui retourner la faveur, il me faut regagner un peu de contenance et surtout un peu de souffle._

Je le laisse reprendre son souffle et lui demande « Tropha ? »

_Encore pris dans les brumes de l'orgasme, je regarde John d'un air perplexe._

« Tu ne veux pas... je comprends je n'aurai pas du »

_« Tu me parles de quoi John ?»J'arrive à articuler cette fois, c'est une victoire._

« De... de rien oublis »

_Sorti de ma torpeur, j'embrasse John qui a l'air surpris._

Je suis heureux alors je réponds tendrement a son baiser.

_Normalement, si je me relève ça devrait aller. « Maintenant, je dois m'occuper de toi » Dis-je avec un sourire carnassier._

Je rougis légèrement « Oui je crois ».

_J'ai un peu plus d'expérience que mon amant de ce soir et j'ai l'intention de lui faire profiter des capacités de ma langue et de ma bouche. Je le prends comme ça et il semble vraiment surpris mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'en remettre et je suçote avec application._

Je suis surpris qu'il me prenne dans sa bouche très experte. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses boucles, haletant totalement sous son emprise.

_Un passage à gauche, une caresse humide à droite, un frissonnement venant de John. Un retour au centre, un détour par en dessous, je m'attache à solliciter toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son sexe qui semble très envieux._

« Ha...ha Sherlock » Je m'égare complètement dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres sont brûlantes, mon cœur bondit hors de ma poitrine, mon sexe enfle encore et encore. Je sens mon corps sous grande tension. « N'arrête pas... »

_Je balbutie une réponse signifiant que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter._

Je sens la jouissance m'envahir, mes muscles se serrent et se desserrent. Je viens enfin dans sa bouche.

_J'aime l'exercice mais dès lors que John se répand je sors vite un mouchoir en papier du paquet qui trône sur ma table de chevet._

« Merci,... »

_« Avec plaisir John »_

* * *

**Un petit bonus est accordé aux revieuwers :3! Bonne année 2013 et bon réveillon! **


End file.
